Sensitive
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yami is a sensitive. He has known that all his life. But what happens when a spirit named Yugi comes knocking?
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**Sensitive

* * *

**

**Summery: **Yami is a sensitive. He has known that all his life. But what happens when a spirit named Yugi comes knocking? 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will!

* * *

**Chapter One Beginning**

Yami sat crossed legged. His square/circular crimson eyes watched with amusement as a small transparent girl danced in the sun that came in through an open window.

Yami smiled as the girl spun, making her very faint brown hair spin, the sun caressing her deadly pale skin.

"Yami-kun..." said his mother, a woman with crimson eyes and tri-colored hair of red, blue, and black. She walked into her son's ex-room, seeing as they were moving out. She saw him sitting on the floor watching something that would be invisible to the naked eye. Her eyes grew. "Atemu! Stop!" she yelled yanking Yami's shirt.

Yami blinked in surprise and watched as the girl stopped. Her pale face full of worry before fading away with a small smile and wave. "Thank you" was what she mouthed before her form was gone.

Yami looked into his mother's eyes. They were filled with tears that threatened to over flow. "Atemu! You promised me you wouldn't do that any more!" his mother scolded in a harsh tone.

"Bu-bu-but momma. She needed my help!" Yami protested in his small voice. He was told not to. He knew that he wasn't supposed to. But the voices kept talking to him and spirits kept begging him to help and kept talking to him.

"No! Just ignore them!" she said before picking up his backpack and yanking him out of the house and into a van. "You are never aloud to speak to them ever again!"

"Why?"

"Because, ounce they find out you are sensitive, they will yank you around the world into different situations and make you speak to spirits! And one day hey might get a harmless spirit mixed up with a demon!" she explained in an angered tone.

Yami kept the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling. He had already been told that, but it still made no sense to him.

* * *

**16 years later**

Yami sat as he watched the TV flickering in front of him. He had long ago given up channel surfing. He was bored out of his mind at this point.

"_Meditate!"_ a voice in his head said.

Yami shook his head. "No! No meditation today! I am bored, not vulnerable!" Yami said to nothing. He sighed not getting a reply. That was how it was. Being a sensitive that is. He got up and pulled on a jacket.

"_Boo!"_ A teenaged girl popped out in front of him. Yami rolled his eyes at his 'ghost'. The transparent girl smiled as her green eyes glistened. _"Where are you going?"_ she asked.

Yami sighed. "Sorry Nekshi. You still are to young of a soul to fallow me." Yami said.

The ghost sighed. She knew that to well. If she dared to leave the apartment, she would disappear slowly and end up back in the small living room where she died.

Yami looked at the sad face of the transparent girl. "Don't worry. I'm just going out to go to the groceries and take a walk. I shouldn't be gone to long." He said with a small smile before he left getting a nod.

* * *

Yami walked on the side walk, rain lightly petaled his hair and jacket. He sniffed the clean air. He loved it when it rained. It always seemed to deprive him of his worries and troubles of being a sensitive. His crimson orbs looked around and smiled at all the people who were rushing to get away from the rain. He turned his head back forward and... 

Bump!

Yami landed on the ground and looked up. _Not again._ He thought. His eyes rested on that of a young man, looking to be in his late twenties, almost the same age as Yami himself. His features were transparent, and his skin pale. But his brown eyes glimmered with hope and love and most of all. Guilt.

Yami continued to stare at the ghost.

"_You can see me?"_

Yami slowly nodded.

"_Then. Then. Then you can help! You can help me! Please!" _the ghost almost sounded distressed.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I-"

"_Come! Fallow me!" _the ghost said, pulling Yami with an invisible hand to the naked eye.

* * *

Yami caught a few stares when he was yanked through crowds of people, now entering the middle of town. 

The ghost stop suddenly at a duplex and stared at the house.

Yami rested his hands in his bent knees and huffed, trying to get air into his lungs. "You... run... to... fast." Yami panted.

"_In there. It. Was my daughters birthday. I went. I went to work that day. But then. Then there was this horrible flash and cars! And then I saw them burring me!"_ the man said.

Yami blinked. "The you know you have no place here any more. You should be in the Havens." Yami said.

The man shook his head. _"No. I need to give her her present. It is in the closet in my room. Please. You have to give it to her. I know... it is past her birthday by days. But I need her to know I still care." _the man said with ghostly tears.

Yami sighed. "Come on. You will need to be here to tell me where it is." Yami said giving up on trying to say no.

He and the ghostly figure walked up to the house and Yami rang he doorbell.

A young girl walked up to the door and opened it to see Yami. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked, removing a stand of her red hair away from her dazzling amethyst eyes.

"_That is her. My daughter. Nedisa." _the ghost said in a proud voice.

"Nedisa. Right?" Yami said.

The girl looked surprised. "How did you know my name? If you are from the cable company, we paid the bill yesterday. Good bye." she said as she started to shut the door with a scowl.

"N-no! Wait! I'm not from the cable company! I am here on behalf of your father!" Yami said holding the door open with one hand.

The girl stopped. Her eyes filled with grief and anger. "Go away! How dare you come to my house and speak of my father!" she yelled at him.

"Stop!" Yami said. He hated yelling more then any thing. "Listen. I am a sensitive. Some one who can see and hear the dead. Your father is here with me! Please! Don't shun me out just yet!" Yami said. _Dang. I sound like that girl from Ghost Whisperer. _He shook the thought out of his head.

"How can I be sure of that."

"Ask me anything that only you and your father would know. And I will ask him. If he gives me the right answer. You have to let me in. If not. Then I can leave and never come back."

The girl bit her lip. "What was my most happiest moment?"

Yami looked over the ghost. He looked to be in thought before he looked back at Yami. _"When she sang for the school recital."_

Yami looked at the girl. "You sang for a school recital he says."

The girl's jaw dropped. She blinked a few times before opening the door wide open. "What does my father need?" she asked, letting him in.

Yami stepped slowly inside the house. "He said to me that it was your birthday not to long ago. He wanted to give you a present." Yami said. He looked and watched as the ghost hovered to the far end of the house and turned into a room. Yami, fallowed, the girl on his heels.

The ghost looked up into a closet, then looked at Yami and pointed up. _"It is up there. It is a small box."_ he said. Yami went up to the closet and gripped onto a shelf and felt around for the said box. The girl looking at him like if he was crazy.

Yami finally felt a velvet covered box and took it down as he hopped away from the closet. "Here." he said to the girl as he gave it to her.

The girl looked at him. Then at the box. Then at him again.

"Go on. It is from your father." he said.

The girl took the box from Yami's hand and opened it. Tears streamed down her face as she saw a necklace with white crystals and rubies in the shape of a heart. She picked up a note and read it aloud. "_To my dearest daughter. Happy birthday. I hope it is a special one, because you are a special person._" she dropped to her knees and wept into her hands.

Yami bent down and lightly patted her back.

The ghost smiled and looked up. _"I have to go." _he said. He turned back to his daughter and smiled. _"Tell her I love her." _he said before disappearing.

Yami nodded and smiled.

The girl looked up. "He. He is gone." she stated, more then she asked.

Yami nodded again. "He says he loves you."

* * *

Yami walked down the street again. He had finished up with that ghost about an hour ago and found out the father died within a car crash and that in that family, the male always dies that way. 

Yami sighed. He was glad he wasn't related to that family. He shivered at the thought._ Wait! I don't even drive!_ Yami frowned. He had a drivers license, yes, but didn't want to buy a car. Heck. He didn't have enough money for one!

He walked into a store and wandered through the aisles and into the freezer section. He sighted a ghost there inside the freezer and he turned away.

_Nope! No more today!_ Yami thought.

The ghost appeared in front of him.

"_You can see me. I know it!" _

Yami got a very bad feeling about this one and immediately forced up a shield. A white shield appeared between him and the ghost. Most people would not see it if they weren't a sensitive.

Yami walked around the ghost and rushed out of the store, leaving the store manager that had seen Yami's strange behavior, dumbfounded.

* * *

Yami slammed the door shut to his apartment and laid down on his couch. 

"_Are you okay?" _asked Nekshi, seeing Yami rush into the small living room.

Yami shook his head. "Demon ghost." he muttered as he flipped onto his side.

Nekshi nodded. _"Oh. I see."_ she said. _"Maybe this would be a good time to speak with your spirit guides." _she insisted.

Yami nodded and stood up. He pulled out a dining chair and sat in it and relaxed. He sat up straight, feet flat on the floor. He closed his eyes and took three long deep breaths before he felt himself being surrounded by darkness. He opened his eyes to find a light shining down on him. Like a spot light.

Five people surrounded him.

One was a woman with dark brown hair. Then there was a man with blonde hair. Another woman stood next to him, her hair blond also. A child was also there. It was a boy. His hair was red and curly. And last. There was a man with black hair. Of course, Yami could not see any part of their faces except their mouths and noses.

"_Hello, Atemu. Is there something wrong?" _asked the men with blonde hair.

"_A rush in with a demon ghost."_ Yami said with a sigh.

"_Don't dread! Make this experience a positive one! Don't ever think otherwise!" _said the child.

Yami smiled. He knew each and every one of them.

The brown haired woman: The teacher of Doctors. She was to keep him from becoming ill and help him make right choices in keeping healthy.

The blonde haired man: The protector. He was to protect Yami from negativity that was given to him. And keep evil spirits at bay when Yami was vulnerable.

The blonde haired woman:The teacher. She taught Yami how to get ahead when in school or work. Always helping yami understand things.

The red haired child: The Joyful spirit. He kept Yami up from depression. He would always make Yami smile and make him look to the bright side of things. No matter how impossible they seem.

The black haired man: the Master teacher. He was the boss of the other four. He was the one that was to lead Yami to the after life.

They were all his Spirit Guides as they would call them. Every on has one, he knew, but no one ever really listens to them or tries to contact them. Mostly only physics and sensitives.

Yami spoke to them for a while, telling them about the ghost that he helped and about the 'demon ghost'. Mean while...

* * *

Mrs. Pendent(random! XD) walked up to Yami's apartment and knocked. It was inspection day to make sure the apartment users didn't mess up the apartment and so he could pay her the monthly rent. 

"Hello? Mr. Muoto? Are you there?" she called as she pressed her ear to the door. She didn't hear the shower on, so she decided he wasn't home. "But I still need to have inspection..." she mumbled. She fiddled with her ring of a thousand keys till she found the one with his apartment number on it and stuck it in the key hole, trying to unlock it.

Nekshi watched the door knob being fiddled and turned. _"Oh no! Yami! Wake up!" _she called trying to shake Yami's form out of the trance.

Yami's eyes snapped open. "What? What happened?"

"_Some one is coming!"_ she said pointing to the door that was opening. Yami stood up and put the chair back and walked into the living room to come face to face with Mrs. Pendant.

"Oh! Mrs. Pendant! I didn't hear you call." Yami said with a small smile.

"Oh I see. Umm... inspection." she said. Yami nodded and let her look through the apartment and came back satisfied. "Rent?"

"Here you go." Yami said handing her a check with the rent amount on it.

"Thank you, Mr. Muoto." she said as she started to exit. "Oh yes!" she said before Yami closed the door.

"Hmm?" Yami hummed looking at her.

"Please call the repair man to fix your heater. It is cold in your living room." she said before leaving.

Yami closed the door and looked at Nekshi.

"_Hey! I'm just being a ghost! Don't blame it on me!" _she said in defense.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And I am being a human. What? Can't I look at you after I am told to fix my heater because she felt a cold spot?"

Nekshi frowned and Yami smirked. He won this time.

"_You better warm up this coming winter Yami. Because I ain't gonna let ths slide." _she threatened.

"Mmhmm. You keep saying that." he said as he yawned. "I'm tired. Good night." he said before going into his bedroom.

"_What ever meat bag!"_

"Air!"

"_Dang you!"_

"Dang you too!"

Yami smirked to himself as he slipped into bed. He was so tired. Just putting up the shield and contacting his Spirit Guides themselves wasted a lot of his energy. He relaxed and let sleep take him, hoping tomorrow he could go somewhere without being met up with a ghost.

* * *

BE Dragon: okay. I admit. That seemed like something out of Ghost Whisperer. Huh? 

Black DragonOTN: Yeah.

BE Dragon: oh yes, as you all might have read in my profile, I have joined forces on this story with Black DragonOTN!

Black DragonOTN: Hello.

BE Dragon: .:smiles:. In three days you can see this in her profile since she just signed up the other day.

Black DragonOTN: It sucks! I can't post it up today!

BE Dragon: It is okay. Inone days, you can startposting upstories.

Black DragonOTN: yup. Well.. Until next time!

BE Dragon: yup! Until next time!

Black DragonOTN: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare retuns and memories

**Sensitive

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Me nor Greg own Yu-Gi-Oh. So Please don't sue us. T-T

* * *

Chapter Two: Nightmare returns and memories hurt.

Yami smiled as he cuddled in his bed. He felt so warm and didn't want it to stop.

Yami's eyes snapped open upon feeling an invisible hands yanking on his soul. He felt like he was chocking and couldn't breath. His eyes got water as he tried to sit up.

His vision became blurry with the tears in his eyes and suddenly he felt numb. His soul completely left his body.

* * *

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Yami felt a two hands. One caressing his hip, and the other running through his tri-colored hair.

His crimson eyes opened slowly. He was in a black area. Nothing else was there. No sign of anything living but his ragged breaths. He sighed as he leaned back into something soft.

Wait. Soft?

Yami looked above him to see his worst nightmare.

"N-Nel?" he stuttered.

"Hello, my love." the said man purred, his green eyes held lust in them as they bore into Yami's fearing crimson orbs.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Yami yelled as he tried to sit up. A sting went through his whole body and he hissed at the pain.

"Now, now Atem. I thought you would remember. You can't break away from my magic."

Yami glared at the brunet man. "Let me go."

"Why would I do that? Remember, Atem, you are mine."

"Bastard. I am not your's!" Yami yelled at him. His deep voice echoed throughout the dark room. Yami tugged at his legs, trying to get out of the stronger man's arms.

Nel felt his grip on Yami breaking and held on tighter, digging his nails into Yami's hip.

"Erg." Yami muttered as he continued to try and break free. After a few minutes, but what seemed hours, Yami broke away from the grip and tumbled a few feet away from the said Nel.

Nel stood up from where he was sitting a looked over Yami as he stood up on weak legs.

"Your exactly the same." he muttered. "Stubborn. Lonely. Un-confidant of your powers. Oh. But you can be much, much more, Atem. Just come with me and I'll take you under my wing. I will show you how to control your powers; to weaken your enemy." he said looking straight at Yami

Yami lowered his head a bit. "You said the same thing before..." Yami muttered, his voice trailing off.

–Flash back–

_Yami walked down the street, staring at his shoes. He was trying to ignore the voices that were talking to him. But it was just giving him a headache. _

_Yami was sixteen now. He just recently had a birthday; dating December 12. Light snow petals whisked passed his face, something ever hitting it as they turned to water at the touch. _

_Yami smiled. He loved the cold weather. But his mother hated it, thus always telling Yami to do the shopping and going to the bank, ect, ect, for her. He didn't mind. He actually always went to the fridge the night before and would throw away food so he could leave the house. _

_He didn't have any friends. The only friend he had was the neighbor. But the girl couldn't walk. It was a horrible birth affect. Yes. She was crippled. But who really cared? Yami sure didn't. She as always there for him to call if he had a problem with something, including visions, feelings, and dreams. _

_Yami sighed as he continued to walk through the snow and onto his destination know as the store. _

_Yami felt a tingle in his stomach, and that made him feel sick. He looked around looking to see if there were any people nearby. But the only people was an old man, attending two young children. _

_Yami shook his head. _I think I'm just hungry_. He said in his head. _

"_Heh. You feelin' sick?"_

_Yami spun around to face a man, maybe a year or two older then him. His green eyes were piercing as they looked at Yami. The man ran a hand through his black and blue hair. _

_Yami took a few steps back. "Who are you?" Yami asked._

"_My name is Nel, dear boy. And your's?"_

"_Atem..."_

"_Mmm... such a lovely name. Where are you heading?"_

"_None of your business." Yami snapped._

_The man closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, making him look like he was praying. _

_Yami watch carefully. He couldn't leave. He wanted to, but his legs just wouldn't move. _

"_Your name is Atem Muoto. Your sixteen and attened Domino High School. Friends only include a crippled girl, and right now you are going to the supermarket, holding thirty dollars in hand."_

_Yami's mouth dropped. "Ho-how did you know? Are you spying on me?" Yami stuttered. _

_Nel chuckled. "Heh heh. No dear boy. No I am not. Actually. I'm one of those psychics. I can tell anything about you just but concentrating enough. You're a sensitive, no?" _

_Yami blinked. "I have to go." Yami said quickly as he started to walk away. _

_Nel appeared in front of him. "I could teach you. Take you under my wing and teach you everything you want to know. I'll even teach you how to control your powers; weaken your enemy too."_

"_I don't have enemies." Yami said quickly, walking around Nel._

"_Hmm... That is not what I saw. I saw you constantly being bullied. You were hurt, and several times you have gone to the hospital because it got to out of hand. But you couldn't help it. You begged them to stop. And then. Something would hurt them, making them believe it was you._

"_But it wasn't. It was something much more bigger then you. Much more powerful. I can teach you to control that and make it do your bidding. _

"_You and I; we are alike in so many ways. We are different from the world. So different. That people fear us; if even they learned of out great power. We could make all the pain and suffering go away. But all I need is you."_

_Yami gulped; taking in all the information that was given to him. Yes. He was constantly picked on and yes, they were always hurt after that and he was blamed for it. But no. He didn't want to kill or hurt any body. _

_Yami felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Call me when you make a decision." Nel said as he gave Yami a white card with a number. _

_Yami blinked and the guy was gone. _

–Several days later–

_Yami concentrated had on his subject. A stray cat. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to read its past. _

"_Ag!" Yami said, giving up. "I can't do it Nel-sama." Yami sighed._

"_Yes you can Atem. No concentrate. Let your spirit leave your body and let it transfer to the cat and look into its memories." Nel commanded. _

_Yami sighed again. They had been at this for what seemed like hours. He was tired and wanted to stop, but he knew Nel wouldn't let him._

_Yami closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in front of his face, looking like he was praying. He relaxed every fabric of his being and let only the cat be on his mind._

_After a few moment Yami's crimson eyes opened. "Female. Age. Four weeks. Chased by dogs and other cats ten times. Last eaten. Yesterday, was given some left over meat by a child at a barbeque." Yami said._

"_Good. Good." Nel smirked. His student had gone far in the last few days. He was enjoying every moment of it. "Your doing very well Atem. One day you will pose a great threat to me." he praised. _

_Yami laid down on his back. It hurt. All day he had been sitting on the floor, Indian style, his back completely straight. _Hey. It was better then hand a board in my shirt.Yami thought in his head. Yami closed his eyes and nodded at his teacher's words.

–Nel's POV–

_I looked down from his spot on the couch to Atem's form that was laying on the floor. Something struck my heart. I felt... attached to him. _

_Heh. If I could have anything I wanted at this moment. It would be him._

_I stood up and picked up the cat and placed it in my kitchen. I had a soft spot for cats. Quick creatures that I was told were very powerful. _

_I sighed seeing Atem still on the floor. _

"_Come my boy. Why don't you sit on the couch for a little bit?" I suggested. _

"_Hmp." was all I got. He was tired. I couldn't blame him. _

_I went over to him and picked him up and laid him down on my couch. _

_He shifted. _

_I think he fell asleep._

"_Hmm.." I hummed as I ran a hand through his lovely tri-colored hair. _

_I kneeled down on my knees and rested my head on his shoulder. Why I did this, was completely beyond me. _

_His breaths were even and his soul was calm. Not alert. I smirked._

_Maybe it is time I teach him something out of my rings of teaching. _

–Yami's mother's POV–

_I sat on the couch waiting for Atem to return home. I changed his name. And my name to though. But I still called him by Atem. Why did I change our names? Because we had to go into hiding. After Atem's father learned of my family's secret of being a straight line of Sensitives and Psychics, he told every one and everyone wanted us dead._

_I shut my book. _

"_Where are you Atem?" I asked aloud. It was ten past nine. Atem never stayed at school that late._

_Wait. He has never stayed at school late at all... oh crap. _

_My eyes filled with rage. _

_He took it. He took the offer. The offer that that man gave him. Who knows what could be going on! And me not knowing where he is, or if he is even safe._

_The door opened and shut. I stood up to see Atem walking with a limp up the stairs. _

"_Atem! Where have you been?" I asked._

_He looked at me. His once lively crimson eyes were dulled, matching that of black. _

"_I-I-I'm going to finish my homework." he chocked. Tears brimmed his eyes._

"_Atem." I whispered as he rushed into his room and slammed the door shut. _

_After a few moments; I walked up the stairs to Atem's room. I could hear sobbing. _

"_Atem. Will you open the door?" I asked. _

_There as a few shuffles and a sniff before the door opened._

"_Atem, what is wrong?"_

_Atem shook his head, more tears ran down his tanned cheeks. _

_I walked into the room, and pulled Atem into my lap. He might be sixteen. But he is still my little boy. _

"_What did he do to you Atem?" I asked in a desperate tone._

"_He-he-he raped me."_

–Flash Back Ends–

Yami glared at Nel. He hated every fragment of Nel.

The man smirked at him. "Now now my boy, you can't still be upset."

"Wanna bet?" Yami scoffed.

"Oh come now-"

"Oh shut the hell up." Yami snapped.

"Hmm... if I'm not mistaken. You owed me for giving you classes."

"I was young and stupid. If I had known you had other plans I would have ripped up that paper and burned it."

"But you didn't. It was you fault. Your own fault. You should listen to those such as your mother. She told you not to; but you became like me and ignored her and went along with your own pleasures."

"Shut up! I'm not like you. I'm not an arrogant bastard."

Nel put his hand on his heart and made a hurt face. "Why Atem, that hurts. After all I taught you-"

"You taught me nothing as far as I know. My mother had to stip me of my learning to get every fragment of YOU out of me!" Yami pointed his finger at him.

Nel smirked. "Hmm.. That is to bad. All that hard work. All gone because you listened to your mother."

Yami's eye twitched. He didn't want argue with this lunatic any more. He concentrated his energy on making his soul go back to its body.

* * *

Yami's eyes snapped open and he sat up gasping for breath as he looked around. He was in his bedroom again. He sighed and placed a hand over his heart.

"Ra damned bitch." he muttered as he pushed himself out of bed.

* * *

Yami walked down the street, looking straight ahead as he made his way to the Domino Cemetery.

He paid no attention to those spirits that mourned for their family that they lost.

He walked up to one under a willow tre and sighed as he brushed away some of the dust that had settled on the tomb stone. The tomb stone read:

Cathy Hends

March 1, 1980- January 2, 191993

_A close friend can never be tone apart. Living or not._

Tears prickled at Yami's eyes. That was the last thing she had said. And to him.

–Flash Back–

_Yami and Cathy passed a basket ball. _

"_I doubt that you could try out for basketball, Yami." Cathy said, her brown eyes sparkled as she passed the ball to Yami. "Now I on the other hand can!"_

"_Ha ha." Yami chuckled. They had been doing this for the past hour. Passing it back and forth. Now and then trying to make baskets. _

_The girl smiled as she rolled her wheel chair over to him. "Poke!" she said as she poked him in the ribs, messing up his shot._

"_Aw what? You can't do that!" Yami said as he giggled a bit. She poked his ticklish spot._

"_I can, I will, I would, and I did." she said as she leaned over and picked up the ball and made a shot._

"_Aww. Look at the freaks! They are playing together!" called a young man._

_Yami and Cathy turned around to see a guy with blonde and blue eyes, holding a basketball. He and two other guys were making faces at them. _

"_So what if we are playing together! Got a problem with that?" Cathy snapped at them._

"_Oh look! Crippy is mad at us!" the guy said again, in a fake fearful voice. _

_Cathy was about to roll over to them when Yami grabbed the wheel chair. "Don't waste you energy on some lame-brain fuckers." Yami said._

"_What did you call us?" the blonde said as he came up to Yami and grabbed him up by the shirt._

"_Lame-brain fuckers!" Yami said again._

"_Oh you are gonna pay you freak!" _

"_No! Leave Yami alone!" Cathy begged as she grabbed the blonde's arm._

"_Let go crippy!" he snarled as he wrenched his arm away, knocking her out of her chain. _

"_LET ME GO!" Yami yelled as he kicked the guy in the stomach._

_As soon as the guy let go Yami went to aid his friend. _

"_Cathy, you okay?" Yami asked in a worried tone._

"_Yeah Yami. I'm fine." she said with a smile. Her smile turned to a frown quickly. "Yami watch out!" she yelled._

_Yami turned his head and just barely caught the punch that the older boy hand thrown at him. _

"_Bitch!" the guy yelled as his friends came to his side and pushed Cathy down the driveway and into the street. _

"_Ca-Cathy!" Yami yelled as a car was coming at a fast pace. _

_Cathy looked and started to push herself to get to the sidewalk._

–_Fast Forward–_

_Yami sat next to his friend in the hospital, his face bruised and his hand cut. He looked down at Cathy. _

_Sadly the driver did not see her, and made a head on collision. _

_The boys who were beating Yami up stopped seeing the girl get hit. They all had ran away while Yami went to Cathy and picked her up and ran into his house, as he yelled for help._

_His mother had driven them to the hospital where the doctors imedieyetly tried to help the crippled girl. They finally did get her stabilized and put her on life support, but they told Yami and her parents, that she would not make it through the night._

_Yami fought back sobs and only let tears fall down his face. When the doctors saw him beaten, they took him to go get fixed up. _

_But he didn't want to. He wanted to be near Cathy's side. She was the only friend he had. _

_The door opened, startling Yami and making him jump._

_His mother walked in with a sad smile on her face._

"_How is she doing?" she whispered._

"_Okay.. For now." Yami said quietly. Cathy's parents were temporarily out of town and left Cathy to stay with Yami and his mother for the week. But when they got called from the hospital, they told the doctors to put her on life support till they got there. _

_Yami's mother went to her son's side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "She'll be okay, Atem. She will." she said._

_Hours later the doctors got a hundred button calls suddenly, all leading to Cathy's room. When they got there, Yami was holding Cathy's head and begging her to wake up._

_The heart monitor showed that she was going to die any minute and they tried their best to revive her._

"_Nine twenty six p.m." one doctor said as soon as Cathy's heart beat stopped. _

–Flash Back Ends–

Yami placed some white roses in a vase that was at her tomb stone.

"Hey Cathy. Me again. I haven't been here in a while huh?" Yami said.

Cathy's transparent spirit appeared to him with a smile.

"_Hi Yami. Yeah, you haven't! Where have you been?_" she asked.

Yami shrugged. "Random, boring, lame things." Yami replied.

"_Anything you say that is boring would be much more fun then sitting here all day and all night listening to these other guys crying out to people that they know won't hear!_" she said.

Yami chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Good point." Yami said. He looked down.

"_Are you okay?_" she asked.

"He came again."

"_Nel?_" Yami nodded. "_Baka he is! Why can't he just get a life?_" she asked aloud. Yami had told her about it a few days after he was raped. She was shocked and if she hadn't been bound to the cemetery, she swore she would have killed him.

Yami sighed as he sat down under the tree, leaning back against it. "I don't know. I guess he is to stupid to get one." Yami agreed.

* * *

They both talked for another two or so hours, saying what they wished they could have and who they wished would die, and o course Cathy saying some stupid ghost jokes that she had over heard.

Yami walked out of the cemetery and down the streets. He had yet to go to the store and bank.

There was a loud screech and a loud bang as two cars collided into each other.

Yami gasped and dialed 911 on his cell phone. "Hello? Please send and ambulance to the intercourse of Wendale and Sprek! There has been an accident!" Yami said as he went o the cars.

After getting a 'they are on their way' Yami hung up and helped a man as he pulled out the bodies of the two driver's.

Yami saw one of the driver's spirits walking away and then disappearing as the ambulance came.

"No! Don't bother with him. He is already dead." Yami said as the men came up to the man's corpse.

They both looked at each other and went to the other man's body.

Yami blinked as he saw the ghost of the young man watching as they took his body. He turned and looked at Yami.

"_S-s-sir! Please! What is going on?_" he asked. The young man looked very young. In about is teens. His hair was tri-colored like Yami's and his eyes were large and colored amethyst.

Yami felt weak all of a sudden. "I'm sorry. I think you are dead." Yami said to the spirit.

"Thank God! This one still has a pulse!" one of the ambulance guys called.

Yami was confused. "Please. Stay with your body." Yami said to the ghost. People looked at him like if he was crazy. "Do as I say and it will all be okay." Yami said as he walked away, leaving the ghost to think.

The ghost blinked and did as he was told. He turned to fallow his body when he felt very heavy. And the next thing he knew. He was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

BE Dragon: Hehe! Ending it there for now!

Greg: Okay...

BE Dragon: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think you all know who the spirit is, no?

Greg: Yeah. This chapter has just pretty much memories and explains Yami's past.

BE Dragon: But, the whole story should start to unfold in the next chapter.

Greg: Until next time!

BE Dragon: Please Review! The more reviews, the faster we update!


End file.
